Dancefloor Dust-Settled
by Believe78
Summary: OS series that continues my AU story 'Dancefloor Dust' with snippets from their life together :)


Here it is. The first OS in this series, following my AU 'Dancefloor Dust'

The stories will not follow a certain time line. I'll be switching back and forth in their life together and even go back to things that happened after the last DD chapter and the Epilogue.

This story takes place about 2 years after the epilogue.

Enjoy :)

* * *

Peter's POV

"Hey Babe. I'm home." I hang my coat in the hall and walk into the living room as my greeting stays unanswered.

"There you are." I state as I finally find Alicia in the kitchen, folding laundry.

"Hey. I thought I heard the door." she puts the towel she's holding away and walks over to me so I can kiss her briefly on the lips.

"I'm sorry it's gotten that late again. The kids are already in bed, I guess." I sigh, pulling her closer, placing another kiss on her hair.

"Grace fell asleep on the couch. When I put her to bed, she woke and asked for you, Peter. She wanted you to tuck her in. It took me an hour to calm her down. How long will this go on, Peter?" she leans back in my arms, looking at me, worry lacing her words.

"This was the last long night. Closings are scheduled for tomorrow. You know how important this case is for our firm." I reply too harsh and she steps back.

"I know that. But I also know you and Elsbeth arrived back at the firm when I left to pick up the kids from daycare." her tone gets slightly accusatory as she turns and starts folding the laundry again.

"The judge called us back shortly after you left because opposing counsel produced another witness last minute. When we got back I rewrote my entire closing and forgot to call. I'm sorry, Babe." I whisper as I step behind her and take one of Zach's pants from her hands.

"Don't be mad, please?" I beg and place a kiss on her cheek, hearing her sigh.

"So you'll be home tomorrow for dinner?" she asks me skeptical and I just nod.

"Don't promise things you can't keep, Peter." she turns and watches me serious.

"I promise to be home for dinner tomorrow. Scouts honor." I flash her a half smile and slide my hands around her waist.

"It's just that I came second to building up a firm once before. And we promised each other when you got partner at the firm that our family would always come first, Peter. I'm scared we're forgetting that promise." her voice is thick with unshed tears as she puts her hands on my chest and I can see the worry in her eyes and it breaks my heart that she's comparing this to her marriage with Will.

"Don't be scared, Alicia. I know I wasn't home much in the last weeks but this won't become a habit. I hate not being here for dinner and not being able to spend some time with you and the kids. Please believe me." I lift her chin with my finger to make her look at me. I see tears glistening in her eyes which make me regret the hours I spent in my office instead with my family even more.

"I do, Peter, but I can't help how I feel and the last weeks reminded me of my past with Will and I wasn't gonna say something…" she trails off and I wipe a tear from her cheek while I pull her even closer with my other arm.

"I'm sorry, Babe. I can't promise you it will never happen again but I will try and keep it to a minimum. Just please stop crying now." I kiss another tear from her face and get a weak smile in return.

"I know there will be long nights again, Peter and I know that you hate it too. I guess I just need to hear it sometimes. And I didn't want to cry but I just can't help it at the moment." she moves her hands up my chest, interlacing her fingers behind my neck.

"As long as you know I don't do it on purpose. So we're good?"

"Yes, we are." she whispers and leans in to kiss me softly on the lips.

"I love you." I tell her once we break the kiss and she puts her head on my shoulder.

"I love you, too."

"Let's get you to bed." I lift her up and she snuggles her face to my neck as I carry her to our bedroom.

* * *

"So, that went well. Your closing was great, Peter." Elsbeth follows me out of the courtroom.

"I'm not so sure about the jury." I reply as we walk to the exit.

"I think you had them eating from the palm of your hand. Opposing counsel on the other hand was so boring I had trouble staying awake. So, lunch before we head back to the office?" we have reached the parking garage and stop in front of my car.

"No, actually I won't come back in today. I'm spending the afternoon with my family. They barely recognize me any longer." I chuckle as I unlock my car.

"Good for you, Peter. Have fun." she waves at me as she walks to her own car.

I pull up in front of Zach and Grace's daycare half an hour later. I get out of the car and walk to the entrance when I see Alicia leaving the building. She's holding Zach on one arm and Grace clings to her on the other side, apparently in a mood. I can see her staring on the floor and she seems to only follow her mother under protest.

"Grace, come on. We'll go to the zoo after you and Zach have taken your nap." Alicia bends down to our daughter.

"I don't want to take a nap. I'm too old for naps." she states with determination in her voice as she stares at her mother.

"I know, Sweetie, but Zach still needs a nap and you and I can read a book while he sleeps. How about that?" Alicia kneels down in front of Grace, stroking through her hair with her free hand.

"Why can't I go to daycare in the afternoon, too? All my friends are there. I don't want to go home and spend time with Zach. He's boring." she pouts, stepping away to avoid Alicia's touch.

"You never said you wanted to stay the afternoons as well, Grace. We can talk about that tonight, ok? Can we go home now, please? There is pudding for dessert."

"Ok. Is Dad going with us to the zoo later?" Grace reaches for Alicia's hand.

"No, honey. Dad is at work. But he'll be home for dinner tonight." Alicia stands, readjusting Zach, who has fallen asleep on her arm.

"You said that last night, too." Grace whines, still staring to the floor and I feel a lump in my throat as I hear the sadness in my little girl's voice.

"I know, Grace. And I'm sorry for that." she pulls Grace towards her, stroking her hair again. Grace finally peers up, snuggling her face to Alicia's leg. She looks in my direction and as she sees me her face lights up in a big smile.

"Daddy!" she yells and starts running towards me. I crouch down to catch her in my arms and lift her up.

"Hey princess." I hold her close and she clings her arms around my neck. I lift her higher above my head and she still squeals like she did since she's been a baby when I did this. I sadly realize it won't be long until she will get too big for me to do this.

"What are you doing here?" Alicia slowly approaches us and I can see the disbelief on her face underneath her smile.

"I thought I'd spend some time with my family this afternoon." I wink at her as I lower Grace again so I can lean in to kiss her briefly.

"Will you come to the zoo with us, Daddy?" Grace asks, hopefully, tugging at my shirt to get my attention again.

"I can. If you want me to." I tease her.

"Yes, please, Daddy." she exclaims, tightening the grip around my neck and placing a kiss on my cheek.

"How can I refuse this?" I chuckle and put her down on the floor.

"No, don't put me down, Daddy." she pouts and reaches for my hand.

"Ok, but only to the car." I lift her up again and start walking to the parking lot. Alicia follows me with the still sleeping Zach. We put the kids in their booster chairs and I finally have both my hands free to pull Alicia in an embrace.

"Hey! Are you real?" she pinches me in my arm and I flinch, pretending it hurts.

"Will this convince you?" I draw her nearer, capturing her lips in a soft kiss.

"I guess I remember you now." she smirks at me but instead of a reply I lean in again for another kiss.

"So, you will really spend the afternoon with us?" she asks me once we break the kiss. I nod at her and she raises an eyebrow.

"Really? No sudden calls from the office forcing you to leave?"

"I swear, Babe. I'll leave the cell at home. I'm done for today and I didn't bring any work with me, so I'm all yours over the weekend, too." I push a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Your mother is taking the kids on Sunday. So it'll only be me then. That okay for you?" she teases me, peering up through her eyelashes.

"Hmm, a whole day with my lovely wife? How will I cope?" I chuckle and she slaps me playfully on the chest.

"Seriously, Peter. I love that you are here and made time to spend the day with us but I think you should spend it with Grace. She's really missed you over the last days. So, how if you take her to the zoo alone?"

"I can do that, but what about Zach?" I nod to the inside of the car where my son is still sound asleep and Grace is looking at a picture book.

"He'll be okay, Peter. I'll go to the playground with him after his nap. And you can spend some time with him tonight after dinner. Grace needs you more right now."

"Alright. I'll take her to the zoo alone. Let's go get Zach home." I smile at her and brush her lips fleetingly before we get in our cars to drive home.

* * *

About an hour later Grace and I enter the zoo. She's pulling heavily at my arm to get to the first compounds.

"Slow down, Grace. The animals won't go anywhere." I stop and lift her up over my head so she can sit on my shoulders.

"Yay, Daddy. I'm as tall as a giraffe now." she giggles.

"You sure are, princess. So, where to first?" I turn my head upwards to look at her and she grabs my ears for support.

"The elephants, the penguins, the giraffes, the tigers and lions, the chimpansings, the ice bears and the pigs and chickens on the farm." she lists every animal that comes to her mind.

"The what?" I chuckle. "What was that after the lions?"

"The chimpansings. They're over there. I remember from when I was here with kindergarden." she points to a habitat on the opposite side of the entrance.

"You mean the chimpanzees?" I correct her, repressing a chuckle.

"No, the chimpansings. They're monkeys, Daddy. Don't you know them?" she leans down to look at me and I struggle to keep a straight face.

"No, I don't know them. Should we check them out?" I ask her in a serious voice.

"Yes!" she exclaims and I reach for her knees to steady her on my shoulders as I start walking over to the chimpanzees.

Two hours later we have seen every animal on Grace's list, eaten a hot dog and Grace just joins me again after she's taken a ride on the train that travels through a part of the zoo.

"So, did you like the ride, hon?" I ask her as she sits down next to me on the bench I've been waiting on.

"Yes. We drove by the penguins again and they were just being fed. It was funny." She beams at me and I stroke through her hair.

"What are we doing now, Daddy?"

"We need to head home soon so we won't miss dinner, Grace. We have time for one more animal. So what do you want to see?"

"Can we go back to the elephants again?" she looks down on her shoes and I realize one of her shoelaces is untied.

"Sure, but don't you want to see something else? We already saw them." I ask her as I bend down to retie her shoes.

"I know, but I like watching them. So can we go there again? Please?" she peers up at me and I hold on a second, realizing once more how much she reminds me of her mother and how thankful I am that I can call them my family.

"Of course we can. Let's go." I lift her up and place her on my shoulders again which earns me an excited squeal from my daughter.

"Oh, look, Daddy, balloons!" she calls out as we approach the elephant compound.

"Yes, I see them."

"There is an elephant." she points out at one balloon that's shaped like an elephants head.

"You like that one, Gracie?" I lift her over my head and put her down on the ground.

"Yes, I do. Can I have it? Pleaaaseee?" she smiles brightly at me and I nod.

"Sure. And should we bring Zach one, too?" I smile at her as she grabs my hand and pulls me towards the guy who sells the balloons.

"Yeah, he'd like the panda." she points to another balloon.

"Ok, we'll get them both." I smile, reaching for my wallet.

Once we got the balloons I tie Zach's Panda to Grace's backpack but Grace insists to keep hers in her hand.

"Let me at least tie it around your wrist, Grace." I tell her but she shakes her head.

"No, Daddy, I want to hold it." she declares, looking up to the elephant.

"Ok, but don't let go." I warn her.

"I won't. Can we go to the real elephants now?" she looks over to the habitat.

"Oh, look, Daddy what the elephant is doing! Hurry!" she tugs at my shirt.

"Go on. I'll catch up to you." I tell her and she runs off while I reach for the water bottle in the backpack to take a sip.

"Daddy!" Grace's scream makes me look up and I see her lying on the ground. I hurry to her side and as I reach her, big tears roll down her face already.

"Are you hurt?" I help her up and check her for any injuries.

"My balloon." she sobs and I follow her gaze skywards where her balloon flies away.

"I'm sorry, princess." I try to pull her into my arms but she won't move, her eyes still on her balloon while more tears stream down her face.

"You were right, Daddy." she stammers between sobs.

"Come here." I once more try to pull her close but she just shakes her head.

"No, it's my fault, Daddy. I should've let you tie it to my wrist." she snivels.

"Listen, honey." I kneel down next to her. "I think you need to put your head here." I point to my shoulder and draw her closer until she finally places her head on my shoulder. She keeps on crying and I stroke her hair and back until she's calmed down.

"Better?" I ask her once the sobbing has stopped.

"I guess." she whispers and looks up to me.

"Should we go to the elephants now?" I smile at her and point my head behind her.

"No." she shakes her head. "Can we just go home now."

"Sure." I brush the tears from her face and place a kiss on her forehead.

—

"Peter?"

"Shhh! She just fell asleep." I hiss to the door where Alicia stands. I get up from Grace's bed, placing the book I read to her down on the nightstand, switching off the lamp.

"Is Zach ok?" I ask her as I step outside in the hall, closing the door behind me.

"Yeah, he only lost his pacifier." she smiles and slides her arms around me.

"Good." I place my arms around her as well, pulling her closer.

"Grace really had fun today. She still talked about it while I washed her hair." she chuckles and kisses me on the cheek.

"Was she still upset about the balloon?" I ask, remembering her sadness about losing it.

"No, I think she was just happy that you spent time with her." she smiles.

"That's all that matters. I'm going to take more time for you and the kids. I promise." I place a kiss on her temple.

"So, no work on the weekend?" she peers up at me.

"No." I shake my head. "And now you have my undivided attention, Babe. You and the two little ones that I can't wait to hold." I place my hand on her already lightly curved stomach.

"A little more patience." she puts her hand on top of mine and I lean in to kiss her on the lips.

"We need to tell the kids soon." I state and continue to stroke her belly.

"Yeah, but maybe we should tell our mothers first? Why don't we start with yours on Sunday?" she winks at me and I roll my eyes.

"Let's think about that tomorrow!" I grab her hand and pull her to our bedroom, where I intend to wipe the thought about our mothers from her mind.


End file.
